The Family
by Loner72
Summary: Parent YOU and Child Kuroshitsuji characters OOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

You never really knew why you took these kids in maybe because you felt guilt or maybe something else you never really knew. Some times you regret it but some times you don't.

"Stop that now you idiot get off of me." Ciel tries to push his 'enemy' off of him, this enemy is sitting on his little back." Nope I won't Ciel not even if you try to make me~" Alois just sat hader on his brother back, in Ciel's eyes Alois is his enemy and in Alois eyes Ciel is his brother." Alois get off of Ciel now geez the moment I look away is the moment you guys decides to act up."

You went over to pick Alois up and you sat him down and help Ciel." You know if you do not keep your hands off my little brother you will regret it." Sebastian came in be hide you and help you with Ciel. "And if you put your hands on my little brother you'll regret it, you little demon." Claude comes in being the over protect brother of Alois.

"Why can't you guys get along it's like you want me to suffer but I do not care I still love you. Now come we must get some thing to eat I will cook us something."

"Mom can I help too I love to cook with you." You saw as Finny came up running to you with Snake and Lau by his side.

"Oh yes mother I want to help too right Claude~"

"Yes my dearest brother we shall aid mother with her cooking."

"Ok I get it how about we cook some sweets and tea as well as some sandwiches?"

"That sounds delightful let's go now come on mom." Ciel takes your hand so does Sebastian and you guys go cook your food and enjoy the rest of the day with each other.

**Small idea that came in my  
><strong>**head it's just a one-shot _Reviews are always welcome~_**


	2. The Family part 2

Sebastian and Ciel was just sitting down enjoying their time with each other in till three loud people show up." Ciel and Sebastian what are doing why aren't you guy's playing with us?" Finny ask in a happy manner." We're enjoying how the backyard look's and beside's there is not any thing else to do."Finny frown's he does not see why they won't get up and play.

"Finny I believe if you sit down and take a look at how life is you will really like it."You came and pick up Ciel and sat down with Sebastian."What do you mean mother? there is nothing interesting about the world it's just a play ground to use people." Alois said as he came and sat next to you and you frowned.

"Look kids how about we have a talk come on Finny, Lau and Snake where's is Claude?" You look around trying to find your other son." I am right here my dear mother." You smiled and place him next to Alois.

"Ok you see life is really important to you and I know you might think this is stupid but it is not. Yes humans are foolish and some time idiotic but we  
>can not help it."<p>

"But I still do not get it says Emily."

"Yes mother I do not get it either this doesn't make any sense." Lau looks at you with a questioning face, you sign."How about I tell you this life might not mean any thing but in our time of sorrow and pain we will value our life." After you said that your son's frowned.

"Now I'm definitely confuse what do you mean by that?" Finny asked he is curious.

"I do wonder that my self as well, might it have something to do with how we view humans?" Sebastian looks at you with his head tilted to the right, once more you sign."You are all too small to understand life. It is better for you not to understand just enjoy life the best you can." They all replied with a 'HAI MOTHER' you smiled.

"Let us go inside now before night fall comes around."

"Ok but are we allowed to stay up the rest of the night? ask Emily."You giggled at how your son makes voices for his snakes you pick him up."Why of course Emily we can all stay up tonight and spend some time with one another." You said, they jumped with happiness with Ciel asking to play  
>chest and Lau saying how he want's to drink tea, and Alois with his sweet tooth.<p>

"All in good times my little children let us get inside the house first shall we."

**_Reviews Are Always Welcome :D_**


	3. Chest

"I do not get it why can't I move my queen?" Ciel asks you as you both play chest,he really loves chest every since you introduce it to him."Well  
>you see Ciel your queen is the most important piece of them all." You smiled as you took one of Ciel's knights.<p>

"I get it now mother! it is clear as day thank you so much, now I want to try it for real I want you to not hold back."

"Are you sure about that? even if you are my cute little son that does not mean I will go easy on you."

"That's ok I'm hoping you won't now let's begin shall we."

1 Hour later~

"I-I lost? why this is not fair! I had every thing plan out how come I lost mother."Ciel feels angry that he was not able to win against you."Look Ciel  
>winning chest takes time you must understand the concept of the game. Only than you will be able to win against your enemies and you will win against me too."<p>

"Fine I still wanted to win the game, but can we go get Sebastian and make tea then some snacks oh and we can try to play chest again." Ciel mood had lift a little bit, you knew every time Ciel talks about Sebastian he always get happy."Huh fine but you have to escape the tickle monster."

"Stop mother hahaha st-st-stop SEBASTIAN HELP ME."After a few seconds Sebastian came in looking worry but he saw you tickling Ciel, he try to get  
>you off but."Now you will get the tickle monster too here I come."<p>

"No I can't please st- hahaha Ciel help me come on."

"I want to help mother out too here comes Finny." Sebastain could not take it any more he was laughing to no end and even his little brother help out too."Ciel you trader how come you did not help out."

"He did not help you out only because he was helping me out."

"That was fun I will like to do that again,so does Wilde says Snake and Wilde."

"Nap time 'yawns' first I'm sleepily mother can I lay on your lap?" Alois looks at you while rocking back and forward and Claude is doing the same."I have an idea how about we lay next to each other that will be fun." You said as your kids begin to move closer to you Alois snuggle up with Claude and Lau. Finny and Snake get close together, Ciel and Sebastian sleep at your side."I still want to 'yawns' play tickle monster again says Wilde and Emily." You said an ok and every one fell asleep.

_**Reviews Are Always Welcome...**_


	4. The Cat

You and Sebastian,Snake were just getting back from shopping it was a nice walk and when you guys turned the corner you saw a black kitten."Mother look it's a kitten isn't the cutest the soft paws, the delicate whisker might I catch it?" He gave you the 'eyes' and Snake join in too, you tried to look away but their eyes mix together was too cute.

"Fine you can keep it but you must keep it away from Ciel, you know he is allergic to them."You watch as Snake and Sebastian try to come up with a name, you thought it was cute how they were getting a long with each other.

"Mother we have come up with a name it is Kuro, the name sounds wonderful right Snake?"

"Yes that's a perfect name for him come on now let's show the others says Snake." You smiled and went home with your kids, now you knew when you got home Sebastian would probably show off you just hope Ciel won't find out.

"Mother you're home I miss you I'm so glade your back." Ciel came rushing towards you and hug you leg, after a few moments later the others came hugging you saying how much they miss you."Come on Snake let's show Kuro his room and then after that we must feed him ok?" Sebastian whisper in to Snake the others were distracted so they both took the chance and left.

"Mother 'sneeze' what is going 'sneeze' I know I must not have a cold but I do not know what it is, please 'sneeze' help me Mother." You looked  
>at Ciel he really look's when he is sneezing, but you had other worries you need to find Sebastian and Snake.<p>

"Look don't worry so much Ciel it's must be a little cold so do not worry ok, how about you go lay in the bed ok Finny and Lau take your brother to bed ok."

The two came in to the room smiling and took Ciel with them no matter how many times he tried to fight he was just unable to get away.

"Ok now I have to find the others." You said as you got up and went to go look for Sebastian and Snake you just hope they didn't go everywhere with the cat." So when you clean a cat you must make sure you clean the ears, they are after all important to a kitten." Snake just sat there listening to what his big brother says.

You enter the room and you look at the sight. Sebastian is washing the cat holding it's head down and Snake is helping  
>him the entire time.<p>

"Just what on earth are you two doing your killing the poor thing huh let me help." You got down knees and begin to show them how to clean the cat/kitten, they look at you with curiosity."I have to say mother you're amazing will you teach me how to do that." You shook your head and ask for a towel then you gave Sebastian the cat.

"Listen I'll allow you to keep it if you keep it outside and do worry I make a small shelter for Kuro." Both put up a small smile on their face then went off to do more thing's for their new kitten.

**Hope you enjoyed...**


	5. Dreams

"Mother Ciel is having one of his bad nightmares again come quick this one is bad he's hurting Snake."At this you snapped awake and look around to see Alois with a worry expression you put two and two together."How bad is it between a level of five and ten."Alois just gave you that look and then you really freaked out. The only time Alois gives you that face is when something terrible is happening. You got up right away and went straight to Ciel room.

While you were getting closer to Ciel room you can hear someone screaming their lunges out."Ciel stop it's ok there, there everything is fine they can't hurt you any- more. Look at me Ciel look at me right now I want you to take a deep breath in and then out." The other kids watch as you calmed Ciel down, Ciel look at you and he begun to cry.

"It's ok don't cry alright mommy is here for you ok I won't allow anyone to hurt you any- more I love you Ciel I really do."Ciel looked up at you his face all red and his eyes were red too."I wove you 'hiccup' too mommy please never leave me."You smiled and pulled Ciel closer to you moment's later the others were crying too and you gather them into a group hug.

"I love all of you and I promise I'll never leave you and I won't let no one touch,hurt you ever again."They all looked up at you and cried some  
>more."We l-love you too mommy we really do don't ever leave us alone we love you." That was one of the most emotional night you ever had in your life they mean so much to you. You made sure that no one will ever hurt their little hearts ever again.<p>


	6. Problem

"Good morning Ciel did you sleep alright last night I want to make sure so we won't have anymore problems like last time."You look at Ciel you were still worry about Ciel's condition even if the nightmares has stop for a little while."Yes mother I'm fine and Sebastian is sleeping with me now so it's ok."You felt that  
>he was lying you but you don't want to ponder on it.<p>

You begun to cook breakfast and Ciel was helping you out soon after Sebastian came to help. You watched as Ciel splashes some pancake mix on Sebastian face you giggle sometimes they can be so cute."I want to help too says Snake." You looked behine to see Snake looking at you with those cute golden eyes. You pick him up and you cooed him he's just so cute.

"Oh Snake you're so cute it should be a crime to have something so adorable in your house aw your just so cute."

"Hey mother what about me? aren't I cute too~"You saw Alois come up to you and you saw his little cute smile and those eyes are just killing you."Aw you're cute too come here my little Alois you are cute too I love you eyes so much."

Ciel and Sebastian look at each other then grew a devious smile, they ran over to you and made the most charming smile. To add on with the smile they hug each other then gave you the puppy dogs eye with that smile. You can't resist them they're so cute you place Snake and Alois down and you pick up Ciel and Sebastian. "Oh I think I've fallen in love with you two you're such cuties."

This actually made Snake jealous and not mention Alois had a glare towards Sebastian they want your attention too. However before  
>they can do anything the triplets comes in and right away you placed Ciel and Sebastian down and went straight to the triplets.<p>

"Now this is so much cuteness I might faint you're all so cute I never noticed it but you three have such cute hair and eyes. You make me want to kiss you all over, your cute hair shining with your adorable eyes I just love it."

"Did you hear that mother likes us."

"I like mother too she has very nice eyes."

"I love how mommy is nice to me."

You listen to how they would go on and you thought it was cute and you could not help yourself. Some of the others were getting mad that you paid more attention to the triplets than them. This was going to cause a problem in the household.


End file.
